deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Paris
Paris is the capital of France and the country's largest city. It is situated on the river Seine, in northern France. JC Denton flies into Paris courtesy of Jock, with the ultimate objective of making contact with Morgan Everett of the Illuminati. During his travels, he meets Chad Dumier of Silhouette, who tells him to find Nicolette DuClare, who can make contact with Everett. Paris is the most expansive part of ''Deus Ex. ''The player must travel through the Paris Catacombs and the streets of Paris, explore Chateau DuClare, pass through sewers to an ancient Cathedral, and then to the metro station to meet Everett. Part One: Catacombs Jock drops JC on the roof of a tall building and tells him the Catacombs are nearby, and that he should locate Chad Dumier of Silhouette for help in contacting Morgan Everett. JC must make his way down the building to ground level and find the entrance to the Catacombs. When he does, he must pass through a small group of Majestic 12 commandos and troopers to get to Dumier. Dumier tells JC that he's not directly associated with the Illuminati. He does have some information, but will only give it if JC rescues two of his people. Once JC does this, Chad directs him to the streets and tells him to make contact with Nicolette DuClare, saying that her mother Beth was directly associated with Morgan Everett. JC goes through the rest of the Catacombs, and comes up at the street level. Part Two: Nicolette The streets are crawling with MJ12 troopers, commandos, and security bots, as well as the Paris police, who will not fight JC unless he gives them a reason. There are numerous stores here, such as the Enfant Terrible and the Boulangerie Centrale, for JC to explore, but it's at the nightclub La Porte de l'Enfer where JC meets Nicolette. She is posing as a "friend" who says Nicolette will meet JC behind the nightclub. JC leaves, and finds the "friend" there, who reveals herself as Nicolette DuClare; she's had to keep a low profile since her mother was murdered. Jock picks up JC and Nicolette and takes them to her home just outside the city limits, where JC discovers Beth DuClare's hidden computer lab, with which he uses to contact Everett. Everett tells him that in order to meet him JC must access a computer in a nearby cathedral to allow Everett to use it. Part Three: Everett JC travels through the sewers to reach the Cathedral, which is being guarded by MJ12 troopers and commandos, seemingly under the command of a Woman in Black. When JC finds the computer, he runs into Gunther Hermann, who can be killed either through combat or using Gunther's killphrase. When JC establishes the uplink, Everett agrees to meet JC. JC leaves the cathedral and goes down to a metro station, where he meets Toby Atanwe. Atanwe, a member of the Illuminati, knocks out JC and transports him to Everett's home. Here, Everett explains to JC that he must return to America, to the X-51 site at Vandenberg to establish a link to the military networks. The mechanic who refuels Jock's helicopter seems a bit off, and nearby the dead body of another mechanic can be found. If JC doesn't kill or render the suspicious mechanic unconscious, Jock's helicopter blows up at the end of the game, killing Jock. This is due to the fact that the mechanic, most likely working for MJ12, planted a bomb on the helicopter. Gallery 2029 Samizdat France news ending.jpg|Paris on Picus TV Paris Cities of 2029 DXMD.jpg|Paris concept art 2052 ParisMetroMap.jpg|Paris Metro Map. Paris_streets_metroentrance.jpg|Entrance to the Paris Metro. Paris_street_bakery.jpg|Boulangerie Centrale. Paris_streets_cafe.jpg|Enfant Terrible. Paris_streets_2.jpg|Shop on Paris streets. Paris_hotel.jpg|Aucun Dites Motel exterior. Paris_streets_1.jpg|MJ12 troops patrolling Paris streets. pl:Paryż Category:Deus Ex locations Category:Cities